MySims :: Quantum of Rock!
MySims :: Quantum of Rock! is a fictional installment of the MySims franchise of video games, and the original idea is by BlankyXP (otherwise known as Blanky), an ardent fan of the MySims series. MySims :: Quantum of Rock!, unlike the other games in the franchise, is an action-adventure game exclusive to the Nintendo Wii. The original idea was developed on October 30, 2009. The game centers on protagonist Blanky Rinayo Elius, but the story is narrated by Blanky's companion and best friend Leaf Dremus, who accompanies Blanky in the duration of the game. The two have been drafted into an army that is currently investigating a possible declaration of war in the kingdom of Rizaia. Gameplay MySims :: Quantum of Rock! is an action adventure game, focusing on a exploring new areas in order to restore peace to the suddenly chaotic kingdom of Rizaia. Clearing areas will eventually lead to a boss, an enemy more powerful than others. Defeating the boss will restore peace to the land (Note from Blankeh: I'm still tryin' to decide how dis works :OOO There are still many plot holes here). The player manipulates the movements and actions of Blanky, and is accompanied by Leaf, who follows Blanky's movements. Leaf, during single-player gameplay sessions outside of town, is controlled by AI and helps the player (Blanky) by helping to defeat enemies with a strum of his guitar. Leaf can be controlled by a 2nd player during gameplay by activating a second Wii remote and Nunchuk. Later in the game, some characters that Blanky and Leaf meet can be recruited and be playable by a 3rd or 4th player, or by AI-controlled players. Each of these characters have their own unique power, adding a bit of strategy to combat in the game. One example of a recruitable character is Clayton Dander, who can turn invisible and combat unsuspecting enemies, or Bean, who can talk to enemies and defeat them by annoying them to death. Combat is similar to the combat of the Legend of Zelda series, but is very "casual" and there is no death. Enemies only faint as a result of being defeated, so their bodies remain on the floor and little squiggly circles appear above their head, indicating that they have fainted. Plot Setting MySims :: Quantum of Rock! takes place in the kingdom of Rizaia. Rizaia is full of residents, mostly consisting of human and elven Sims. Humans in the Rizaia kingdom all are immortal, as well as the elves, and as a result, Rizaia has a problem of overpopulation. Couples in Rizaia cannot create offspring unless absolutely necessary, so most of the residents in Rizaia are extremely old in age. Their physical bodies age, but at an extremely slow rate. Some residents feel that having a birthday every year seems to be pointless due to their long lifespan, so instead of holding birthday parties every year, they hold birthdays every ten years, a hundred years, or even every thousandth year of their birthday. Many don't even try to keep track of their age. Popular cities in Rizaia such as Leech City are often very crowded and as a result, it is often very difficult to maneuver through the crowd. Most Sims prefer to take alternate paths other than the overcrowded cities. The Rizaia kingdom appears to be mostly medieval and the government is a monarchy, however, residents of the Rizaia kingdom have been shown to use modern technology such as computers, video games, electric lighting, and even robots. The game starts in the small hometown of Blanky and Leaf, Elyvorg, a small suburban community in Rizaia. There are quite a small amount of residents compared to the other parts of the kingdom. Many of the residents are familiar with each other and there are only around 10-15 residents in the town. It is surrounded by a thick forest in which residents mostly hunt in. Characters :Main articles: Blanky Rinayo Elius, Leaf Dremus Many characters from the previous iterations of the MySims franchise return in MySims :: Quantum of Rock! but many new characters (mostly Elves, since Leaf and Petal were the only Elven characters previously) are introduced in Quantum of Rock. The player assumes the role of Blanky Rinayo Elius, an eccentric 15,236 years old human girl who appears to be 11-13, like all of the other immortal residents of Rizaia and is the 66,123,489th oldest resident in the kingdom (out of a total of 128,745,259 residents). Blanky often uses slang and uses the word "ugly" to associate with anything she can, even with things she finds appealing. Many of her close familiars and acquaintances often note or imitate her excessive use of the word "ugly" (most notably Leaf and Hopper). When she is not walking with Leaf around the streets of Elyvorg, Blanky is often playing video games or the computer. Blanky also is very familiar and interested in the memes and culture of the internet, and also often makes references to the jokes commonly used on the internet, as well as occasional indirect references to the video games she plays (most often action-adventure, fighting, or puzzle games). She claims that she has played the computer since she was only 8 years old, and video games since she was only 4, indicating that the game takes place in the far future (possibly around the year 17,000). Leaf notes that he sometimes forgets that she is a girl when he talks with her, saying that she often does vulgar actions in the public, such as picking her nose or purposely farting out loud. Although the player plays the game as Blanky, the game is actually narrated by Leaf, Blanky's companion and best friend, who accompanies Blanky in the duration of the events of the game. Leaf and Blanky have been childhood friends since they were 5 years old and have a brother-sister relationship. Leaf is 1 year older than Blanky (15,237 years old) and is a rockstar Elf who "lives" for rock 'n roll. He is somewhat famous and well known in Elyvorg for the frequent rock concerts he holds at the Elyvorg Town Square. Leaf often makes puns or jokes relating to things about rock music (such as "Oh yeah, I know plenty of goats -- they're huge rockers. They're great at headbanging") when he has the opportunity to. Leaf is usually friendly and outgoing and loves hearing praise from his fans, though he has a bit of a sarcastic side that is usually reserved for Blanky (usually for some comic relief) or any of the other eccentric characters he may come across. He is also a bit rebellious to Elf traditions and is often too "lazy" to go with Petal to praying sessions at the Unicorn Statue of Elyvorg, but mostly tries to attend these events, indicating that he is not completely against tradition. Leaf often hangs around with Blanky and tries to teach her how to "rock" on the guitar. Although Blanky is the one better at combating off enemies, Leaf is the more charismatic of the two and usually speaks for both of them during cutscenes in the game, with Blanky sometimes interjecting during conversations. Later in the game, some characters Blanky and Leaf meet along the way can be recruited and can be playable by a 3rd or 4th player. Characters that cannot be recruited or are not Leaf or Blanky are unplayable and are only vital to the game's plot. Elyvorg *Blanky Rinayo Elius *Leaf Dremus *Garque Wonka *Saemyl Darry *Amelia Wonka *Petal Lily Iris *Lafae Dremus Category:Games